<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【弘杨】盲 by bazihypoxia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512961">【弘杨】盲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazihypoxia/pseuds/bazihypoxia'>bazihypoxia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super-Vocal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazihypoxia/pseuds/bazihypoxia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>黄子弘凡察觉到高杨从门缝处离开，立马与吻的火热的女人分开，将手中还带血的芯片交到人手上。<br/>“拜托你了。”<br/>“客气了，小黄总。”女人擦了擦吻花的口红。<br/>“你已经给了我想要的，Lars就交给我了。”</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>弘杨 小凡高</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【弘杨】盲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我也不知道为什么每一辆车都在哭</p><p> </p><p>“Lars”</p><p>高杨双手缠上男孩的脖颈，主动献上一个吻。</p><p>“想做。”</p><p>他对Lars从来不用害羞，因为他是他的，从身到心，都按照高杨的需求完美定制——和黄子弘凡一样的眼睛鼻子嘴巴，一样健康的肤色，一样182的身高，但是却顺从，听话，有性爱功能，在床上会有点粗暴。高杨自嘲地笑笑，被Lars摁在房间墙壁上舌吻。</p><p>“我今天...看到他跟一个女孩在接吻。”高杨用手把Lars的后脑勺摁向自己，牙齿磕上牙齿，唇舌相依，高杨迎合着Lars猛烈的攻势，舌尖在对方口腔中攻略城池，吻出啧啧的暧昧水声，像是要把对方拆吃入腹。</p><p>缠绵悱恻的一吻毕，高杨把人用掌根轻轻把人推开：“就像这样亲，在茶水间里。”</p><p>Lars没说话，埋头去解高杨衣服，速度很快就把人身上一件衬衫脱下，开始在高杨白嫩的胸脯上埋头苦干，修长的手指揪住一边的乳头揉捏，另一边俯下身去吮吸，可怜兮兮的乳尖被折磨的肿胀挺立，在雪白的胸乳上显得更为色情。高杨小声地微喘起来，手指插进男孩有些干硬毛躁的发丝抚摸，任人在自己胸脯上留下一串紫红色的印记。</p><p> “他永远不会看我的，Lars，只有你会。”</p><p>Lars好像顿住了一下，也好像是错觉。高杨抱住自己唯一的救命稻草，感受他微凉的手指沿着自己内裤边缘摸进去，径直来到穴口旁打转。</p><p>机器人也会心急吗。高杨把手掌放在Lars的后颈，紧紧贴合者，那是Lars放置芯片的地方。如果黄子弘凡跟我做爱，他也会这么心急吗？他低下头去看他，男孩也抬起头，眼里纷乱复杂，像是有看不清的奇怪情绪。高杨被注视着，突然就落下泪来。他抱着人说阿黄，阿黄，他知道我喜欢他之后也是这个眼神。</p><p>被插入时高杨几乎已经虚脱，刚才扩张时被Lars用手指操射了一次，浑身酥软，又因为莫名其妙的眼神哭了半天。他攀着人的肩呜咽，Lars却不给人一点缓冲时间，又快又猛的操干起来。高杨甬道短，Lars掐着他的胯往自己身上钉，坐到最低还是有一小段进不去，被顶到头的人崩溃出声，完整的接纳了他的男孩。</p><p>机器人真的很厉害。高杨被操的晕乎乎，后穴被激烈的进出动作翻出粉红的穴肉，被撑平的穴口红的快要滴血，却还被迫承受着暴风骤雨般的攻势。身上的人却丝毫没有要慢下来的意思，顶着人敏感点又是蹭又是顶，高杨被操服了，每一下顶撞都换来一句不成调的呻吟和无声砸下的眼泪。</p><p>“你爱我吗？”</p><p>高杨抓住男孩的手臂，凑上去想亲他。</p><p>“阿黄，你爱我吗？”</p><p>身上动作着的人终于放缓，俯下身来给了高杨一个额头吻，不带任何情欲色彩，眼神像一潭深不见底的水。</p><p>“我爱你，我会一直陪在你身边。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>黄子弘凡察觉到高杨从门缝处离开，立马与吻的火热的女人分开，将手中还带血的芯片交到人手上。<br/>“拜托你了。”<br/>“客气了，小黄总。”女人擦了擦吻花的口红。<br/>“你已经给了我想要的，Lars就交给我了。”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>